Tino's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie
Tino's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie is an upcoming crossover made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot At Bird Island, an island inhabited by flightless birds, reclusive, grumpy clown Red is sentenced to anger management class after his temper costs him a customer. One day, a boat docks at Bird Island, carrying pigs from Piggy Island led by Leonard. Claiming to be a peaceful explorer and bringing offerings of friendship, the pigs are accepted on the island. More pigs begin to flock to Bird Island without hesitation from the birds. Eventually, the pigs adjust to society, but Red becomes suspicious of their motives. He recruits his classmates Chuck and Bomb to help him find Mighty Eagle, a giant eagle said to be the protector of the island, and the only bird that can fly. They find him on top of Bird Mountain, but the lazy Mighty Eagle is revealed to be retired and hasn't flown in years. Later, Red's group sees the pigs planting explosives around the island and realizes they are stealing the birds' eggs. Red and Bomb attempt to retrieve the eggs, but the pigs escape and their explosives destroy the village. When the birds realize what happened, Red rallies them to let their anger loose. The birds construct a boat and sail to Piggy Island, where they find the pigs living in a walled city. Deducing the eggs are most likely in the central castle of the city, the birds attack the pigs by slinging birds at them using a giant slingshot. Red, Chuck, and Bomb make it to the castle and find the eggs in a boiler room to be cooked and eaten by the pigs. Mighty Eagle arrives, having had a change of heart, and carries the eggs out. As the birds escape, an egg falls out and makes its way back into the castle. Red returns the castle, retrieves the egg, and survives Piggy Island's destruction, caused by the pigs' reserve of explosives. After the explosion, Red is hailed as a hero. He, Chuck, and Bomb are approached by Mighty Eagle, who claims that he wasn't really lazy and made them lose faith in him to teach them to find faith in themselves. In a mid-credits sequence, it is revealed that all of the pigs have survived Piggy Island's destruction, while Leonard is hatching a new plan to steal the eggs. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, The Tenkai Knights (Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, Gen and Beni), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Granox, Slyger, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, and Broccoli Alien Overlord guest stars in this film. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Granox, Slyger, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Cassidy, Butch, Grizzle, Spectral Space Pirates, Darla Dimple, and Broccoli Alien Overlord will work for Leonard in this film. *The storyline continues in ''Tino's Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie 2''. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films